Advise
by jmack81
Summary: Prentiss turns to Hotch for help. I do not own Criminal Minds.


"Hotch, I need your help."

Hotch didn't hear Prentiss knock. She startled him. But then, she normally did.

"Come in. Sit down." She enters his office and closes the door behind her. "How can I help?"

"Well Agent Henderson and I have been dating. Well, we have been out twice actually and tonight we are having our third date. You know what that means...."

"Prentiss shouldn't you be talking to JJ about this sort of thing. This isn't the type of conversation we should be having."

"The thing is, I'm feeling sick about the whole thing."

"Again, why can't you talk to JJ about this?"

"I need a mans help. I could ask Morgan but he is like a brother. I'd ask Rossi but, well, better not to go there, don't think I'd come out alive. But you Hotch, are like Switzerland" he looks at her, confused. "You know, neutral."

"What are you trying not to ask me?"

"I'm practically a virgin. One time when I was 15 and that is pretty much it."

"What do you want from me exactly?"

"I guess some advise. How do I relax? How do I let tonight happen without feeling so tense?"

"I might suggest that if you are feeling like this you should not be doing anything tonight."

"But I'm going to feel like this regardless of time or person, probably."

"Look Prentiss, I have a lot of work so can I suggest we try something. Are you game?" she nods so he walks over to her. "Stand up and close your eyes."

She stands up. Not sure what to expect, but she closes her eyes. She trys to relax but her systems are sent into overdrive as she feels his lips come down onto hers. Her natural instincts kick in and she wraps her arms around his neck. Before she gets too carried away she breaks the kiss.

"Hotch, I know how to kiss. It's everything else I have trouble with."

He kisses her into silence. His hands leave her waist and slide down over her hips to cup her bottom. He lifts. She unknowingly wraps her legs around his waist and he walks her over to the wall of his office.

From there we reaches in between them and undoes her blouse. He massages her breasts and she rewards him with a deep gasp. He drops his lips to plant kisses to her neck. In between kisses he talks to her.

"You see Prentiss, I'm helping you to relax to a mans touch. Would you have thought this possible 5 minutes ago?"

He lowers her to the ground. Buttons up her blouse and steps back.

"Have a good night Prentiss. Do only what you feel comfortable with ok?"

She nods and quickly exits his office.

Hotch returns to his desk. Her lips still warm on his mouth.

"Wow" he mutters to himself, "She's certainly got kissing under control."

Later that night Hotch is a home. Downing a glass of scotch trying not to think of what Agent Henderson might be doing to Prentiss. A knock at the door makes him jump. He looks at the clock. It's after 11pm. He goes to the door and looks through the peephole.

Prentiss is in his corridor. Anxiously waiting for the door to open. He opens the door.

"Prentiss, what are you doing here? Is everything ok?"

"Hotch, I'm sorry for just turning up here. I, um, needing to ask something else from you."

Hotch is getting worried. He has allowed himself to feel more than he should for his young agent. After kissing her earlier today he didn't know how much his heart could take. "I'm not sure Prentiss. I don't think it's a good idea. I'm your boss. You shouldn't be at my apartment. I'm sorry. You should go." He starts closing the door on her. His heart being torn in two.

Prentiss puts her hand on the door. "Please Hotch. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important. Please. I need you."

He opens the door. Knowing he couldn't really turn her away. No matter what this will do to him, he would always give her what she wants. "Quickly out with it Prentiss."

"Hotch, I need...I need...I"

"Prentiss, I said quickly!"

Then she did it. What she came here to do. She kissed her boss. With everything she had in her. She wrapped her arms around him and lost herself in his warmth. She pulls back to look into his eyes. Seeing only desire and love, not confusion as she was dreading. She whispers "Hotch, I need you to love me."

"Anything I can do." And he closes the door, this time with her on the right side.


End file.
